the demon and the fox
by Jaydoyle0900
Summary: the cold reality of a ninja lifestyle seems to suit a blond jinjuriki and his loyal friend shadow the ninja fox but can he really cope with all the extras friends, team mates and a un-punctual sensei read to find out
1. the boy meets the fox

It was a normal day in the leaf villagers where at the market ninjas where leaving on missions, everything was peaceful when a 8 year old boy was seen sprinting down the street with a huge mob following him holding anything as weapons

"Get back here demon" shouted one of the people in the mob "monster" shouted another "Just die" "You don't belong here" "Get out of our village"

They were all hurling abuse at this small boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes "Why can't you just leave me alone, its not like I've ever done anything to you!" The small boy shouted As he turned a corner he saw his way to escape the mob. The forest and he ran as fast as he could into it, the villagers just ran past the forest not thinking twice about it

In the forest and up a tree about 3/4 into the forest the small boy was sitting on a branch hoping that the mob wouldn't find him

About an hour later the small boy climbed down the tree still being cautious he looked to his left then his right when he confirmed the coast was clear he began walking back out of the forest when he heard a whining noise come from a bush about 3 meters away from him

"What's that?" The boy asked himself before walking over to the bush, what he saw next sickened him a fox lay there dead with a large slice running from its neck to the end of its belly and its insides on the outside then he heard the noise again but it was coming from the dead fox. Then he saw it laying next to the dead fox was a fox pup

When the boy saw this he extended his arm towards the pup but when it noticed his hand the poor thing coward away

The boy was understanding of this and spoke in a soft voice "its okay don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" said the boy. When he finished the pup stood and slowly walked towards the boys hand and sniffed it then after a second it rubbed the side of its head on the boys hand

"Heh, that's better my names naruto, naruto uzumaki" to this the fox stopped rubbing his face on naruto's hand and walked further towards him then jumped into the hood of his jacket "So you want to come home with me eh?" Asked naruto to this the pup let out a affirmative yelp "fine but if your coming home with me ill have to give you a name, how about Rolf?"

The pup bit naruto's ear "ow okay not Rolf, then how about shadow 'the first ninja fox'?" The pup yelped in agreement "shadow it is then" said naruto with a smirk on his face

'A few days later'

Naruto was walking down the street when someone tripped him over and shadow fell out of his hood as naruto hit the ground

"Well look what we've got here looks like demon boy got a pet" said a boy who was at leased 13 dressed in a black hoodie and black tracksuit bottoms and black sandals

"Leave shadow alone!" Shouted naruto

"Who are you to be giving me orders demon" said the boy but just as he finished shadow bit his finger "ow, why you stupid fox" said the boy as he dropped shadow but before he landed the boy kicked him into a wall which was close by

"Shadow!" Shouted naruto as he was too angry to forgive the boy he stared at him with hateful eyes as a red aura danced around naruto "your gonna pay"

"What the he...!" The boy was cut off by naruto punching him square in the jaw and sending him flying down the market street

Naruto didn't pay anymore attention to the boy because he then realised shadow let out a whine

"shadow your alive" said naruto with pure glee on his face "thank god" With this shadow jumped onto narutos shoulder and nuzzled his jaw line "ok I get it haha" with this naruto walked down the street until he reached the ninja academy

"Well shadow here is where I'd like to go one day" said naruto with a small smile

"Why don't you ask your parents to enrol you then?" Asked a man wearing a hat with the kajin for 'fire' and 'shadow' on it

"because I don't have any" answered without turning around

"What about your guardian then" asked the man

"She left me for dead when I was 5" answered naruto with a slight hint of malice

"How about I enrol you then?" Asked the man, to this naruto turned around to see the man who was pestering him

"Look old man I don't get what sort of kick you get out of this, your all the same trying to hurt me whatever way you can" said naruto as tears formed in his eyes "but its clear that no one in this village gives a damn about a me so don't try and get my hopes up making me think that someone actually cares only so that its further when I fall"

The man placed a pipe in his mouth and took a poof then blew it out "little naruto uzumaki the boy that all the villagers shun for reasons he doesn't know" said the man "do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care" stated naruto

"Well ill tell you anyway" said the man as he looked naruto in the eyes "I'm the hokage"

"So what, is that meant to make me respect you or something. Well sorry old man but I stopped respecting other people a few minutes ago" said naruto then stroking shadow

"Naruto when you say you stopped only a few minutes ago might I ask why?" Asked the hokage

"Because it doesn't matter to people if something is young or defenceless they attack it all the same" said naruto not only referring to the incident involving shadow but himself as well

"I see, and what do you intend to do about this" asked the hokage

"First I'm gonna get into the academy then I'm going to become a great ninja that everyone will respect and when I'm that ninja ill protect anything that is young weak and defenceless" said naruto puffing out his chest

"Well then do you know the best way to achieve your goal?" Asked the hokage

"No what?" Asked naruto

"Become hokage" stated the hokage

"If that's what I have to do ill become a hokage so strong that no one will dream of hurting the weak and defenceless when I'm around" said naruto while shadow yelped in agreement

"Ill hold you to your word then naruto, become a hokage like no other and protect those who need it" said the hokage "now then let's get you enrolled here then"


	2. his life as a ninja begins

3 years later

A class room of children was going about there usual buisness they were all talking to each other except for 2 of them the first of the 2 was a raven haired boy who had a emotionless expression on his face but the other was a blond haired boy with head on the desk and a fox kit curled up next to him asleep

As a paper plain was thrown a man walked into the class room and ducked as it flew straight for his face "ok i dont really care who through it just pick it up" said the man looking around the class

A very cocky voice came from one of the boys sitting at the back of the room "ooooooooh iruka has spoken everyone be afraid" said the boy, iruka just smirked to the boy and began to walk towards the boy

"wow considering your on your third strike your still quite cocky arent you, i wonder what your mother would say to you if i gave you a final strike and you got kicked out of the academy"said iruka smiling the whole way through it

"please forgive me iruka sensei" was the next sentence out the boys mouth as he lowered his head

"its ok dont let it happen again" said iruka with a smile this time "ok, as you all know today is your final exam"

A loud groan was the only response he got this made his smile widen

"iruka sensei what is the exam" asked a small shy girl with lavender colored eyes and purple hair

"well hinata thats easy to answer, ok everyone listen up todays exam is a very easy one you only produce 2 clones infront of 3 chunin instructors which is me, mizukai and the 3rd would prefair to remain anomalous" said iruka "i will call out your name and you will follow me down the hall to a seperate room then when you have finished i will take you to another seperate room understood?"

"Hai sensei" called out the children. Except for the blond who was obviously asleep

"ok shino your first follow me" said iruka to a boy wearing a pair of black shorts a jacket a high rising collar that fastened up to cover the bottom half of his face and a pair of sun glasses

"hai sensei" said the boy as he got up to follow iruka out the room

When iruka closed the door they began to talk again then someone asked a question that peaked all there intrest "should we wake him up and tell him he has a test?" someone asked innocently

"hahaha good one"said someone

"thats the best thing i've heard in a while, help him why should we?" another asked

"no, it a good idea i think" said the cocky boy at the back "we let him think were helping him so it leads him to beleive he's made some friends then when he lets his guard down we get him"

"you idiot. Do you honestly believe he'd fall for that?" said the raven haired boy "i know hes a dope but he would see through that deception easily"

"the uchiha's probably right" said someone in the class

"you know ive been wondering for a while now whats with those marks on his face there weird" said one of the girls

"its probably a way to get peoples attension" said another girl

"i heard there birth marks" said boy

"actually there scars" this was a new voice and it came from by the door. There stood the blond with the small fox sitting on his head "ill be leaving now"

"no you wont naruto you've got a test" said iruka appearing behind the boy "and since you so eager to get out you can go next"

To this naruto walked down the hall following iruka. As he got in the room a desk was set out infront of a large area

"ok naruto can you perform the clone jutsu for us" asked iruka

Naruto formed the hand sign for the jutsu and "clone jutsu" said the boy as a poof of smoke appeared and revealed a paler looking naruto who went to walk towards the 3men but collapsed instead

Iruka sighed before he spoke "another fail? Eh naruto" said iruka

"you know we could pass him iruka" said the man in the middle "he did produce a clone"

"no we cant mizukai, not only did shino produce the correct amount of clones but they both could at the very least stand up" said iruka

Naruto just stood there with a emotionless face. But inside he was tearing up but over the 3 years he was coming to the acadamy he developed a facade so that no matter how much he felt like breaking down he could hide behind it and no one would know any better

"im sorry naruto but i cant pass you it wouldnt be right or fair" iruka said with the regret visable on his face "plus this jutsu could save your life one day and if you cant perform it it would be my fault that you died for passing you even though you failed your exam"

"ok thank you iruka sensei, mizukai sensei and anomelous sensei" said naruto as he bowed and walked out the room. Shadow was patiently waiting outside

The rest of the day past by very quickly it was now time to go home. Outside naruto was sitting on the swing facing the school watching the rest of his class be congratulated for passing the exam by there perants

"its appears that he was the only one not to pass" said one of the perants

"serves him right, demon scum shouldnt even be in the same contry as my little boy i dont even know why the 3rd lets him stay here his job is to protect the village and that demon is the biggest threat to the us" said another perant

naruto heard it all and got up to leave but as he turned around mizukai was standing there

"naruto can i talk to you for a second" said the chunin shadow began to growl and transformed into iruka and began to walk towards mizukai bering his teeth that stayed the same

Shadow was almost a carbon copy of iruka except for the teeth and his tail. Naruto walked behind shadow and grabbed his tail. then poof shadow was back to normal and was caught by naruto who had the same expressionless face

"knock it off shadow its just mizukai sensei" said naruto as he walked towards mizukai with a growling shadow in his arms "sorry mizukai sensei, when where out of the academy he does that to protect me. You wanted to speak with me"

Later that night naruto was running from the same person who wanted to speak with him

"why mizukai sensei?" shouted naruto as he tried to increase his speed

"many people have wanted to do this im just the only one who has the guts to do it" said the chunin "as a matter of fact everyone in the village wanted to do it from the moment you was born"

"but why i havent done anything to them. I dont understand why they hate me so much" said the small boy as he ducked a kunai that was on a direct corse with the back of his skull

"well should i tell you the reason since your about to die anyway" said mizukai as he stopped on a tree branch and naruto did the same a few metres away "the truth is because you have a demon inside you"

Mizukai's explaination was cut short as a kunai flew past his face and grazed the skin

"stop mizukai that subject is forbidden to talk about" said a chunin with a horrizontal scar extending across from each cheek and over his nose

"iruka, why are you here?" asked mizukai "never mind how about helping me, this kids a slippery bastard"

Naruto was curious now what subject is forbidden "mizukai sensei what is this forbidden subject?" he asked as iruka stiifened

"well..." as he began iruka jumped at mizukai mizukai through 6 kunai which struck him 1 in each arm and 2 in each leg

"as i was saying before i was rudely interupted. You have a demon in you. Not just any demon none other than the 9 tailed fox"mizukai shouted enjoying every second. Loving the fact that this fact was torchering the boy. Or so he thought

"thats why they hate me, because of kurama" said the boy with a confused look on his face

"what you already knew about the fox" asked mizukai in a shocked tone

"yeah hes my friend and talks to me when im sad he even plays with me in my head" said the boy with the first visable bit of happyness either of them had seen in a while "i was put into a 3 day coma and i seen him inside a big cage so i let him out"

Both chunin where fearing for the worse now for all they know the 9 tailed fox could take over the boy at any minute. Mizukai pulled the huge shuriken off his back

"demon, your a demon and i will kill you and become a hero like the 4th" shouted mizukai with a minaical laugh "die demon"

Mizukai through the large shuriken at naruto, naruto closed his eyes in fear was it finally the end for him not even kurama could calm him at the moment, as he waited he heared a russling noise then a horrible noise that sounded like almost like a tearing noise then a squelch the made him want to throw up

As naruto opened his eyes he seen iruka sheilding him with his back to him "n...nar...naruto d...dont listen to h...him your n...not a demon your not ok your naruto uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves ok. Never forget that" iruka said before dropping to his knee's

Naruto couldnt take it his facade was destroyed tears where cascading down his face as he stood up and checked iruka luckily the wound wasnt deep and missed all his vital organs he then looked to mizukai

"i should let kurama chew you up" naruto said as stood and walked towards him "but i would rather beat you to a bloody pulp myself"

Iruka looked up and at naruto who had crossed the pointer and index finger on each hand

'no he couldnt know that jutsu its a A rank jutsu' iruka thought

"kurama taught me this when i was 10 incase i was jumped again" naruto said as he started pumping chakra into his fingers "multiple shadow clone jutsu!"

2547 clones appeared around mizukai "if you think"

"you can hurt"

"iruka sensei"

"like that then where gonna have"

"to hurt you" said the clones each finishing each others sentences

As he finished all 2547 clones and the origanal jumped at mizukai pumpling him into the ground when they where done naruto dispelled the clones and ran to iruka

"iruka sensei are you ok" naruto asked as he pulled the huge shuriken out of iruka

"aaaargh! Yeah naruto im fine" iruka said as he looked at naruto and noticed the 11 year olds face wasnt his normal expressionless face but one full of agony and the teacher already knew what it was about

"hey this isnt your fault!" he scolded "he was a complete psyco it had nothing to do with you!"

"it is my fault. If i never existed alot of people would be better off" naruto said surprising the teacher "all the villagers wouldnt have a constant reminder of that day 11 years ago and kurama wouldnt be trapped"

Iruka taken back by what the boy was saying a11 year old boy shouldnt be saying he should of never existed it was just wrong and he had to change that and he knew the best way to start "hey naruto close your eyes for me a second"

The boy gave his sensei a quizzical look but complied with his request

Naruto could feel goggles being taken off then replaced by something else "ok open them"

Naruto opened his eyes to a smiling iruka but he looked different then he noticed it his head band was missing but where did he put it, then he realised and reached upwards and felt a cold metal where his goggles used to be

"welcome to the ninja core naruto" iruka said with a wider smile. "and it gets better where going for raman later"

Naruto began to cry again as he hugged iruka, iruka just placed an arm around the boy "its ok naruto, even ninjas have to cry" just then a small blood covered fox ran up to them his limp destinguishable. It was clear that the small fox had fought and was badly hurt but was so happy to see his master safe it ran through the pain and jumped into his masters arms


End file.
